In gear change transmissions gear wheels are used which require an axial fixing but are freely movable radially. Especially in input gear wheels of such transmissions that are not engaged in the power flow, the fixing in an axial direction and the freedom in a radial direction can be needed for a working load compensation. The gear wheels can, in this case, be provided with a continuous internal profiling. The internal profile has, in general, a groove in which axial support devices are used.
Also known are gear wheel supports in the toothing of which grooves are provided in the shaft which allow rotation of a support disc, provided with an internal toothing, in said groove. Such supports have been disclosed, for instance, in European patent application 0 390 368. Here the supporting disc rotated in the groove in the shaft is held in the rotated position by a wedge.
The problem to be solved by the invention is to provide a support for a gear wheel which makes reliable axial fixing and radial play possible.